Da boca pra fora
by Sett
Summary: Brasil, Bolivia e Uruguai estão escondendo algo do paranoico Diego? historia de humor bem levinha.


**Sinopse: **Brasil, Bolivia e Uruguai estão escondendo algo do Diego. Fic bem levinha com insinuaçoes shounen-ai. ^^

Escrevi há algum tempo essa historia para uma novela que assisti, mas resolvi adaptar e acrescentar algo para o universo de hetalia. E´ só uma brincadeira, espero que alguém leia. ^^" Brasil (Luciano), Bolivia (Julio) e Uruguai (Sebastián) estão escondendo algo do Diego (Argentina).

**creditos:**

Hetalia e´ do Himaruya e os nomes dos personagens latinos tb não são meus.

A parte do guaraná foi uma humilde homenagem a fanart "guaraná" da zulenha lá no deviantart.

Como hoje e´ o dia do forro (13/dezembro) a musica tema e´ a musica : **&&&&** **Da boca pra fora &&&& **

**-**O texto em _italico _são os pensamentos do Diego. A fic e do ponto de vista dele. ^^

******Da boca pra fora**

***Sábado***

_Três dias. Três malditos dias que aquele boludo idiota estava me matando. Eu tinha de descobrir!_

**-Flashback-**

_Ele tinha chegado cochichando com o Julio levando uma caixa nas mãos. E que susto levaram quando encontraram a minha maravilhosa pessoa em casa. Sim senhores! Era evidente que eles estavam tramando algo contra mim. Por que contra mim vocês perguntariam? Por que quando eu perguntei o que era a caixa, o boliviano começou a gaguejar e ficar vermelho. O Julio nunca foi bom em mentir. E nesse momento estava prestes a desmaiar._

-Nada importante Diego. São documentos antigos que tenho que revisar. - respondeu Luciano tranquilamente enquanto empurrava o Julio escada acima.

Nós morávamos num prédio histórico para facilitar a comunicação entre os países e a contenção dos gastos do Mercosul. Não que eu não pudesse ter um lugar somente para mim, e condizente com o melhor país do mundo, a Argentina. Mas por uma razão que não entendo, minha chefe me olhou horrorizada quando mostrei meu projeto de residência semelhante a Versalhes. Claro que eu nunca copiaria a casa do pervertido frances. Isso seria inveja. Eu não sou invejoso. Não mesmo! Somente era um projeto, eu queria por minha marca e fazer algo maior, mas não vingou e estou aqui em uma dependência privativa de 400 metros quadrados.

_O mundo e´ tão injusto!_

Não sei se e´ importante, mas somente para vocês saberem por nós falo do brasileiro Luciano que era o sindico, do boliviano Julio que era o chef da cozinha e da minha magnânima pessoa argentina. O chileno Manuel também vivia aqui, mas saiu gritando "E melhor ir embora antes que mate este weon!"

_Por acaso e´ minha culpa se ele não tem olhos suficientes para ver uma casca de banana no chão? Todos ficaram preocupados em vão! Eu só esqueci! Não foi por querer! Está bem que ele caiu das escadarias...mas está vivo, não está? Isso não conta?_

-Tenho que assumir tomar banho de espuma no banheiro dele não foi muito correto! Apesar de ser digna de uma fotografia a expressão dele quando me viu nu.

_Chileno idiota não suportou ver o tamanho do meu brilho e carisma! Aposto que o puto tem uma quedinha por mim! Quem pode recriminá-lo? Se eu fosse gay me apaixonaria por mim mesmo!_

-Também o quarto dele, que agora é meu, tem a maior banheira da casa! Era perfeita para mim. Ele não precisava de toda aquela confusão, chileno boludo.

Cada um de nós tinha suas próprias dependências no prédio e apesar de tudo tenho que reconhecer que são confortáveis. Ah! Também mora conosco o uruguaio Sebastián que agora descia lentamente. Ele que tomava das contabilidade das nossas despesas.

_Porque ele tinha aqueles brilhos ao redor de si? Um homem regrosso não deveria ter tanto glitter. Era por acaso algum vampiro-fada que tanto está em moda hoje? Não sei realmente o que as mulheres veem nele. Talvez seja os óculos. Escutei uma vez a colombiana Rosaura dizer para a venezuelana Maria que homens de óculos são sexys. Quem precisa de articifio quando se e´ naturalmente como eu? _

- Diego se você continuar franzindo a testa deste jeito vai ter rugas! Não tente pensar muito que vais ter dor de cabeça!

_O que ele quis dizer com isso? Deixa para lá. Já estou com dor de cabeça mesmo._

-Sebby você viu a caixa que o Luciano trouxe? - falei casualmente.

-Não- responde mexendo nos óculos.

_A-HÁ! Ele sabe de algo! Eu conhecia o uruguaio! Quando ele estava nervoso mexia nos óculos. _

-Você não acha estranho ele estarem trancados no quarto do brasileiro? Já faz 2 horas, 37 minutos e 3 segundos que estão lá!

-Talvez os dois tenham um caso.

-O QUEEE?

_Será? Não, não podia ser... ou podia? O pelotudo e o boliviano? Isso parece aqueles quadrinhos pervertidos que saem no Japão. Não que eu goste! Mas como sou país avançado e desprovido de preconceitos li alguma coisa. _

_-_Diego você não devia se preocupar tanto!- me animou o uruguaio emendando em seguida: - Eles nunca fariam nada do que você não faria também.

_Com esse jeito serio, eu nunca sabia quando o Sebastián estava brincando! Droga!_

**-Fim do flashback-**

_Porque ele não quer me dizer? O que tem naquela caixa? Já telefonei para o Manuel que sabe tudo das fofocas das Américas. O puto disse que estou obcecado, mas como um homem pode viver em paz sem saber o que escondem em sua própria casa?Lá estão eles na cozinha conversando e rindo de mim, aposto! Luciano, Sebastián e Julio rindo e olhando para cá. _

-Linda noite de sábado não Diego? Quer um cafezinho?- fala o uruguaio sentando no sofá em frente a mim.

_Você esta do lado do Luciano, uruguaio traidor! Aquele brasileiro idiota... com sorriso radiante, pele morena e olhos gentis...quer dizer... ele e´ um belo irritante! Isso! Irritante! _

** &&&& Quando eu digo que não te quero &&&&**

- Não. Não quero nada não.- falo chateado da sala.

_Traidor! Traidor número 1! Se fosse em outra época eu não apoiava sua independência! Talvez seja isso! Uma tríplice aliança para ter meus territórios, malditos boludos. ELES ME QUEREM!_

- Diego eu fiz aqueles brioches que você ama! Voce quer? -diz Julio se aproximando de mim.

_Isso e´ tática do inimigo! Sabem que meu fraco são os doces. Será que eles pensam que vou cair...uuuum...que cheiro bom..._

- uuum...brioche? talvez... eu aceite um...ou dois.

_Mas eles não me venceram tão facilmente! Usarei meu charme e capacidade para vencê-los. _

-Julio você está tão competente hoje!-digo com um sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

-Diego quando você me elogia tenho ate medo!

-O que e ´ isso Julio! Não posso mais elogia meu mais eficiente colaborador? Um chef internacional! Um ás da culinária!

-Agora que estou com medo! Diga logo o que você quer! Já aviso que não cozinho aos domingos!

- Certo! Certo! – e acrescenta baixinho – sabe aquela caixa no quarto da Luciano? Sabe o que tem dentro?

- Olha Diego, primeiro eu não sou de mexer nas coisas dos outros, depois eu não vou me meter entre vocês! E ele não quer que eu diga nada!

- Julio! Quem e´ que paga seu salário? O patrão aqui sou eu!

- Diego! Se continuar assim vou embora pra casa do Manuel!

- Tá tá...não precisa disso tudo também.

- O que esta acontecendo Diego? Você está bem Julio? Algum problema?

_Sim tem, voce! Voce e´ o problema brasileiro idiota!_

** &&&& É da boca pra fora &&&&**

-Não tem problema nenhum pelotudo! Estamos conversando! Será que eu posso? Para quem não conta nada dos próprios segredinhos voce e´muito curioso!

-Hoje ele está com um humor do cão!- fala o moreno para Julio, ignorando o Diego.

-E qual dia ele não tá? – completa o boliviano e segue para a cozinha.

- Ei! eu estou aqui sabiam? Que falta de educação!

- Sebastián posso usar o banheiro do seu quarto quarto? O do meu ainda está com problemas.- fala Brasil com cara de cachorinho que caiu da mudança.

** &&&& Quando não falo contigo &&&&**

- Voce pode usar o me...-tento oferecer.

- Claro Luciano! Pode subir. Estou terminando esse livro e tomando um cafezinho.

_Me ignoraram mesmo! Eles nem disimulam que estão confabulando contra mim! E o Luciano e´ a cabeça do complo!Aposto que_ e´ _algo com a minha maravilhosa e unica regrossa fronteira!_

***Algum tempo depois***

- Sebastián? Está precisando de algo? Uma almofa...- começa simpatico o argentino.

- Diego eu não sei o que tem na caixa! Com licensa!-fala e vai em direção a cozinha.

_E´ por isso que o povo fala mal dele! Teu país não vai pra frente cabron! Nem me deixa terminar! Nunca vais ser como eu! Lindo, maravilhoso, sensacional, incrivel, modesto... Ei! Já faz um tempo que o Luciano subiu...e o quarto dele está sem ninguem- sorri maquiavelico o loiro - e´ um otimo momento para olhar o que tem naquela caixa!_

** &&&& É tudo da boca pra fora &&&&**

-Bem... vou para o meu quarto! –diz em voz alta para um Sebastián e Julio que olham para ele como se fosse maluco- Meu quarto... lá em cima! – subindo a escada e escorregando um pouco nos degrais.

-Seby voce que tem mais tempo de convivio...ele e´ sempre assim?

- Não...só quando bebe.

_Finalmente! Agora e´ só empurrar a porta e buscar a caixa! Voce e´ maravilhoso Dieguito!_

- Diego o que você está fazendo na porta do meu quarto?

_-Merda!- e se vira para ver Luciano com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, descalço e com os cabelos molhados.- eu já tinha visto pela camisa mas- olhando para boa parte do musculos do abdomem e o caminho que a toalha não escondia- Por São Maradona!_

** &&&& Meu coração dispara &&&&**

_-O QUE ELE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ASSIM? BRASILEIRO DESAVERGONHADO!-ficando mais vermelho._

Se aproximando bem lentamente e parando a centímetros do argentino Luciano fala baixinho olhando pra ele: - O que você quer Diego?

** &&&& Quando a gente se devora &&&&**

_-O que eu quero? Que diabos de pergunta e´ essa? Ele mordeu os lábios?_

- uuum ...eu?- fala olhando para boca do Luciano.

-Sim, você!

-e-e-eu?

** &&&& Uma briga sem trégua &&&&**

- Sim.-sorri e fala devagar: - O-que-vo-ce-faz-na-por-ta-do-me-u-quar-to?

- E´ mesmo! O seu quarto! Uuuuuuum... Acho que me confundi!

- Você se confundiu?- questiona levantando uma sombracelha.

_- __Me confundi__?_ _Que tipo de disculpa e´ essa Diego? O quarto dele estava em outro andar! *bate mentalmente a cabeca contra a parede*_

** &&&& Vejo até chegar a hora &&&&**

- Boa noite Diego! - passa roçando no corpo dele e fecha a porta na cara do argentino.

- Boa noite - sussurra e descendo devagar pelo ate sentar no chão.

***na hora do almoço do domingo***

- O que tem dentro daquela caixa pelotudo?

- Não e´ da sua conta Diego.- retruca o brasileiro enquanto o almoço e´ servido.- Obrigado Sebastian.

_Tenho que por esse boludo no lugar dele! Afinal eu sou regrosso! Isso! Vou dar o que ele merece!_

- Está tambem e´ minha casa e tem que me contar! – falo bravo.

- Se quiser, posso ir embora da "sua" casa Diego, - e acrescenta displicentemente o moreno:- o Francis e o Arthur insistiram muito que eu fosse morar com eles.

** &&&& Mas não se importe comigo/ Quando digo que vou embora &&&&**

_O Que? Ir morar com aquele pervertido!Ou com o maldito inglês! Afe! Ninguém pode falar nada e ele já com ameaça! [/i]_

- Ninguém me respeita nessa casa!- resmungo e mexo a comida com o garfo, irritado.

** &&&& É da boca pra fora, meu bem /É da boca pra fora &&&&**

***14 horas***

- Julio, eu e o Sebastián estamos saindo para casa do Alfred, tenho que resolver aqueles impasses comerciais. - fala tentando arrumar a gravata.

- Conseguiu marcar com a Casa Branca, Luciano?- fala emburrado do sofá.

_Eles nunca me atendem! Malditos comedores de mac-gordura-feliz! _

– Se você vai falar com o americano idiota porque você tem que ir com o Sebastián?

- Meu chefe pediu que eu fosse visitá-lo sobre umas questões agrícolas– fala com uma certa apreensão- e o Sebastián quer entrar em contato com alguns empresários americanos.

_Sebastián! Sebastián!_ _Porque nao eu? Ou e´ você que quer levá-lo boludo? _

**&&&& O que os olhos não vêem /****O coração não sente &&&&**

-Deixa eu arrumar isso Lu!- fala o uruguaio dando o nó na gravata do moreno.

-Obrigado Sebby.

"_Obrigado Sebby!" Aposto que voce e´ o uke brasileiro idiota! Vocês sempre com desculpas para ficarem juntinhos! _

- Você não podia convidá-lo para vim aqui?- franzo a testa.

- Não. Você sabe como e´ o Alfred, Diego! Já foi difícil arrumar um encontro com o chefe dele, imagina pedir que venha aqui falar conosco!

- O idiota e´ um cabeça hambúrguer! Não reconhece o maravilhoso parceiro comercial que tem. - fala o argentino lendo o jornal que encobre o rosto.

**&&&& Cá dentro do meu peito/É muito diferente &&&&**

Sebastián e Julio sorriem entre si, e a Luciano fica paralisado por um instante. Seu rosto vai se suavizando ate os olhos brilharem de emoção. Sorrindo ele vai caminhando para porta e segurando a maçaneta diz:

- Diego.

- uuum?

- Não entre no meu quarto!

_Droga de homem desconfiado!- pensa segurando mais forte o jornal. _

***Dias depois***

Todos os latino-americanos e convidados estavam no apartamento comemorando o aniversario de Diego. Muita bebida, dança e barulho. O brasileiro se aproxima e entrega a caixa misteriosa.

-Parabéns para você argentino idiota!

-Porque você não me falou logo que era um presente?

** &&&& Mas a bobagem o que eu digo/ Aqui do lado de fora &&&&**

-Era surpresa weon! -diz Manu indo dançar.

-Alem de ser divertido ver você sofrer!-completa o uruguaio do outro lado da sala.

-Espero que não seja uma daqueles frutos amaldiçoados! Eu quase morri de susto!- fala enquanto começa a desembrulhar o presente.

- Claro que não!- diz rindo o moreno- Mais aquilo foi engraçado!

_Só se foi pra você, boludo terrorista! Meu frágil coração argentino quase parou!_

_-_ Não e´amaldiçoado Diego! É o fruto do guaraná!

_Amaldiçoado sim! Brasileiro louco que bebe suco de olho!_

**&&&& É da boca pra fora, meu bem / É da boca pra fora &&&&**

-Comprei algo melhor... uma anaconda!

-O QUEEEEE?- para de desembrulhar e arregala os olhos com horror.

-Brincadeira! ^^"

-Acho melhor abrir mais tarde.

-Covarde! – ri Luciano vendo o argentino se afastar e sumir na festa.

**FIM**


End file.
